Expecting
by nlxoxo
Summary: Summary is in story! Enjoy. :)


_** Unknown **_

_**FF by: Anonymous**_

_**This story is about Loren finding out she is pregnant but does not know how to tell Eddie. They have also been married for about a year and half. **_

**Loren's POV: **

There isn't a day that goes by that I don't feel this baby inside me growing. The only reason I haven't told Eddie yet, is because I want it to be a surprise. I haven't found a way to tell him just yet. I know what you guys are thinking he is going to be just like my dad leaving when I was four. I already know Eddie is nothing like that, and he never will be like that. It's just all these emotions inside me want to come out but I am holding them in just for the sake of Eddie asking me "what is wrong." I am going to tell him tonight, but that also leaves Mel, who is going to be mad that I didn't tell her first. Then there is Max who will be happy to have a little Duran running around the house and calling him "grandpa." That just leaves Mama Tate. She is the one I am afraid of mostly but she can't tell me or tell me I am too young to have this baby because I am going to have it regardless of her permission. _*I was sitting on the piano when Eddie came in the door with food*_

Loren: Need some help there.

Eddie: No, I got it but thanks.

Loren: You're welcome.

_*He sat the food down on the table then went over to Loren and kissed her*_

Eddie: Hi.

Loren: Hi.

Eddie: Where you working on a new song? _*looking over her shoulder, and saw the music sheets*_

Loren: No I was just fiddling around.

Eddie: Well did you get any inspiration while fiddling around.

Loren: Not really, but what do we have there. *referring to the food*

Eddie: Your favorite lasagna.

_*Loren's eyes went wide and Eddie laughed at how for one her eyes were huge and two he liked a girl who had a appetite*_

Loren: This smells so amazing.

Eddie: Well good because I brought it just for you.

Loren: You're not eating.

Eddie: No I already ate with Jake at the office.

Loren: Oh ok. _*looking down at the food*_

Eddie: What's wrong?

Loren: Nothing. _*looking back up at his eyes*_

Eddie: Loren…

Loren: What?

Eddie: You know what, tell me what's wrong?

Loren: Nothings wrong.

Eddie: If you don't tell me I will tickle it out of you.

Loren: Don't you dare.

Eddie: Then I will kiss is out of you.

Loren: Just because you kiss me doesn't make me say anything.

Eddie: Really? _*moving close to her*_

Loren: Yeah really. _*smiling*_

_*Eddie didn't say anything he just started kissing her neck and moving up but not going to her lips just yet. He started kissing her jaw line nibbling on it slightly. Then pecked her nose which made her giggle, then kissed her cheek. He was about to kiss her lips but Loren beat him to it. Long forgetting the food Eddie picked Loren up and walked up the steps. He laid her down on the bed and started to unbutton her shirt, in a brief second Eddie had his shirt off. When Loren figured out what was going on she stopped kissing him*_

Eddie: What's wrong?

Loren: Nothing.

Eddie: Then why did you stop? _*putting his shirt back on*_

Loren: I didn't want tell you like this.

Eddie: Tell me what? Loren what is going on?

Loren: Uh, I think… no I know that I am pregnant. Eddie I'm pregnant.

Eddie: You're what?

Loren: I'm pregnant. _*giving him a half smile*_

Eddie: Uh?

Loren: Eddie I'm not going to say it again.

Eddie: I just want to hear you one more time.

_*Loren rolled her eyes and said it again very slowly*_

Loren: Did you understand that?

_*Eddie walked downstairs. Loren was left shocked, when she went downstairs she saw him pouring his self a glass of Bourbon*_

Loren: I thought you would have been happy. _*standing next to the couch*_

_*He just drunk more of his drink*_

Loren: You are unbelievable. *shaking her head*

Eddie: What do you want me to say?

Loren: What do I want you to say? Really?

_*He just looked down avoiding her gaze*_

Loren: I want you to be happy; in fact I wanted you to be ecstatic. But all I see is disappointment. This is why I took so long to tell you. In my head I knew you were going to act like this but in my eyes I thought that you were going to be different I thought you were going to be proud to be a dad for the first time. You know since we are married. _*going upstairs*_

Eddie: _*Running after her*_ Loren…where are you going?

Loren: Why it's not like you care?

Eddie: Since we are married why don't we just talk this out?

Loren: Talk what out; you seem to have made up your mind when you didn't saying anything. *_walking past him with her overnight bag*_

Eddie: Loren, I'm sorry. _*grabbing her arm gently*_

Loren: Sorry is not going to cut it. _*moving her arm*_ you know not once did you ask me how I was doing or old is the baby.

Eddie: Then let me ask you now. How are you?

Loren: You really want to know.

Eddie: Yes I do.

Loren: I smell things that you might think smells good but it stinks to me, I feel like throwing up every single day, and to top that all of my emotions are going insane. I want to cry every single day, but right now I just feel rage and a little nausea. *_about to open the door*_

Eddie: Wait!

Loren: What?

Eddie: Where are you going?

Loren: Somewhere I know that will support me and this baby. _*leaving out the door*_

Eddie: Loren…*_running to catch the elevator, but he didn't make it so he use the stairs*_

Jeffery: Hello Mr. Duran.

Eddie: Hi Jeffery did you see Loren pass here.

Jeffery: Yeah she looked really upset, is she ok.

Eddie: She will be and thank you by the way.

**Loren's POV: **

I cannot believe him; I thought that he would have at least showed some emotion to knowing that he would be a dad. But no he instead wanted to drink his bourbon and show no emotion. The only place I can think of right now is my moms and then I can call Mel so they can hear the news all at once. _*I knocked on my mom's door and of course Max opened the door looking really surprise to see me*_

Max: Loren, what are you doing here?

Loren: Hi, Max is my mom here.

Max: Uh, yeah come on in.

Loren: Thanks.

Max: Are you staying here for a while.

Loren: If you guys don't mind.

Nora: Of course not. *_hugging her daughter*_

Loren: Mel should be here soon I wanted to tell you guys something.

Max: Is everything ok?

Loren: Yeah everything is fine I am just a little tired that's all.

_*A knock at the door*_

Loren: That must be Mel. *she opened the door*

Melissa: Hey Lo.

Loren: Hey. _*hugging her*_

Melissa: You sound pretty upset on the phone what's wrong.

Loren: Uh, you guys might want to sit for this.

Melissa: Please do not tell me that you and Eddie are getting a divorce.

Loren: No, not anytime soon.

Nora: Ok so what is it?

Loren: I'm pregnant.

Melissa: Congrats Lo.

Loren: Thanks.

Max: I can't wait to see if it is a baby girl or boy.

Loren: Thank you. Mom are you ok.

Nora: Yeah I'm fine it's just a lot to take in. But congratulations.

Loren: Thank you. _*smiling*_

Melissa: So where is Eddie?

Loren: Uh, that's another problem.

Max: What did he do?

Loren: That's the thing he didn't react, sorry that's not true he did react but not the happy way, he just went downstairs and got something to drink.

Melissa: I am going to kill him. *_standing from her seat*_

Loren: Mel, no. I will just figure out how to do this, but at least I have you guys.

Nora: Always.

Loren: Max, where are you going?

Max: To go and talk some since into my boy. _*walking out the door_*

Loren: Wai-*_but he had already closed the door*_

Nora: So are you craving anything.

Loren: Ice cream.

Nora: Ok, how about this I can go and get some ice cream and we can stay in the house all day in our pajamas and watch movies.

Melissa: I like that idea.

Loren: So do I.

Nora: Ok, I will be right back.

Loren: Ok.

_*Eddie and Loren's penthouse* _

_*Eddie was in his room when he heard pounding at the door*_

Eddie: Hold on! *_yelling at the door*_

_*When Eddie opened the door Max looked really pissed off*_

Eddie: Hi pop.

Max: Don't you 'hi pop' me you know why I am here.

Eddie: Loren?

Max: Yes Loren, what is wrong with you.

Eddie: Apparently a lot since you look pretty pissed.

Max: You got that right, you might be old enough not to get your ass whipped but you sure are old enough to get a lecture from me.

Eddie: What do you want me to say?

Max: I don't want you to say anything; I want you to be happy for your wife and that unborn baby.

_*He just sat down on the couch*_

Max: Why weren't you happy?

Eddie: I don't know.

Max: Yes you do, you always know whenever says 'I don't know' they know something.

Eddie: Ok maybe I do.

Max: Then what is it.

Eddie: I'm scared.

Max: And you don't think Loren isn't.

Eddie: If she is, she is holding up pretty well.

Max: When your mom was pregnant we were going crazy, we didn't even know how to change a diaper when you came home. Everyone is scared, but you cannot just leave your wife high and dry like you did. She feels like you are going to turn out like her dad. *this got Eddie's attention really good*

Eddie: She said that?

Max: No, but you can see it in her eyes.

Eddie: What did I do?

Max: I don't know but, whatever you did you better fix it before you lose her and your kid.

Eddie: You sound like Ian.

Max: Oh no I cannot sound like your best friend that is not a good thing.

Eddie: Hey, Ian gives pretty good advice sometimes.

Max: Enough about Ian what are you going to do to get your wife back.

Eddie: I don't know.

Max: Well think about it.

Eddie: Ok.

Max: I will talk to you later. _*grabbing the door knob*_

Eddie: Hey pops.

Max: Yeah.

Eddie: Thanks.

Max: You're welcome.

_*It was around three in the morning Loren, Nora, and Mel were all asleep when they heard a door knocking*_

Melissa: Who is that at this hour?

Loren: I don't know.

Nora: Well instead of talking someone can get the door.

_*No one moved but Loren*_

Loren: Fine I will get it.

_*Looking at the window*_

Loren: What are you doing here?

Eddie: I couldn't go to sleep without knowing that you were mad at me so I brought you these.

Loren: Come in. _*pulling his arm to her old room*_

Eddie: Thank you for allowing me to come in.

Loren: If I didn't you would have been out there all night.

_*Eddie just laughed at how she knew him so well*_

Loren: What do you want?

Eddie: I wanted to say I was sorry for not being as proud as you wanted me to be.

Loren: Why weren't you happy? I thought you would have at least showed a little bit generosity.

Eddie: I was scared and you know I don't get scared easily.

Loren: Scared of what? Me.

Eddie: No of course not.

Loren: Then of what?

Eddie: That I couldn't know how to take care of a baby and especially my own.

Loren: Eddie do you think I know how to take care of a baby. No I don't and I am scared out of my mind to but I just have a better way of hiding it.

_*Eddie chuckled*_

Loren: What?

Eddie: I said the exact same thing to pop?

Loren: So your dad told you to come.

Eddie: Yeah and I was really bummed that I couldn't sleep with you in my arms.

Loren: Well you have me now?

Eddie: And I promise you I am not going anywhere, I will help you with this baby. _*he kissed her on the cheek and then hugged her*_

Loren: Thank you? _*she hugged him back*_

Eddie: I love you and this little one_. *kissing her stomach*_

Loren: We love you to. _*yawning*_

Eddie: Is someone sleepy.

Loren: Yes_. *giggling*_

Eddie: Well then let's go home.

Loren: Let's stay here… I just want to fall asleep in your arms right here. _*dazing off*_

Eddie: Sweet dreams Loren Duran. _*kissing the top of her head before falling asleep on her arms*_

_The End_

All finished, I did something a little different with Eddie and Loren but it all ended in a happy ending. So I hoped you liked it and I will soon.


End file.
